


Deep Drag

by orphan_account



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smoking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tyki dies and Allen is left to pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Howard Link/Allen Walker, Tyki Mikk/Allen Walker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Deep Drag

**Author's Note:**

> Trying this one more time with encouragement from a friend. There might be more of this if it gets a good response, because I have some ideas.

Allen took another drag of the cigarette nestled between his fingers. The scent reminded him of Tyki and it reminded him of Tyki’s last words to him.

“I’m crying,” Allen had said, watching Tyki lie limply in a hospital bed with an oxygen mask over his face.

“It’s because you let your emotions thread through your brain and overflow through your eyes.” Muffled.

“No, it’s because you’re dying.”

At the memory, Allen cried again. It did feel like his emotions were flowing through his brain and spilling out from his eyes, but it also felt like he could barely see the cigarette or his hand anymore through the film of tears over his big, grey eyes.

As he blinked his eyes rapidly, hot tears spilled down his cheeks. They dripped into his mouth, salty and full of despair. Lips wet with spit and salt water, he took a deep drag of the cigarette. The smoke filled his lungs, burned him like Tyki’s love used to.

How he was going to miss that love. It was the kind of love that left nothing behind and completed Allen.

Without it, he was empty.

“Allen, it’s time to go home.” Link’s voice was fuzzy and out of focus, like static as he spoke, placing a hand on Allen’s shoulder.

“Yeah.” Allen barely recognized his own voice, so raw from crying and screaming. It hurt, too, but not as much as watching Tyki go completely still.

He dropped the cigarette onto the ground and snubbed it out with the tip of his shoe. And then he followed Link to the car, still clutching Tyki’s belongings to his chest with one hand. He was sleeping at Link’s place for the foreseeable future, in Link’s bed if Link would let him, because he couldn’t go back to that empty apartment and see Tyki’s toothbrush in the holder.

“Would you like to stop by your place and get some clothes and toiletries?” Link asked as he started the car. Allen hadn’t realized how cold he was until there was warm air blowing onto his bare skin. He had left the apartment without a hoodie this morning because he had been eager to see Tyki. After seeing what he had seen today, he wasn’t sure he would ever be eager again.

Watching Tyki stop breathing, the rise of fall of his chest halting, he was completely crushed. His heart nearly stopped beating right then and there out of grief. Still, his bones ached like he had the flu and he wasn’t sure that if he went to sleep, he would ever want to wake back up.

“I can’t,” Allen croaked out.

“Okay.” With that one simple word, Link nearly managed to leave Allen feeling a touch less like the world was over, but it failed right as it reached his ears.

The ride was over in a flash and soon, Link was leading Allen into an elevator. Link pressed the button for his floor and then wrapped his arms around Allen. “I’m sorry.”

Allen had a feeling he would be hearing those two words quite a bit. And they did nothing to make him feel better. “Thanks, I really appreciate that.” At this point, he was used to lying to people, especially when he said he was feeling fine. For months, since Tyki had gotten sick, he had felt like he had nothing left to live for and today solidified that in his mind.

“No, you don’t.”

Because he hadn’t been taking deep enough breaths to satiate his brain, his lungs pulled in a deep breath all on its own. It sounded like a gasp. “You’re right.”

“Don’t start lying like you’re fifteen again.” It certainly sounded and felt like Allen was being scolded.

Allen couldn’t focus on that, though, not when his one true love was having his funeral on Saturday and Allen still had to send out the invitations. Good thing it was only Monday. “Okay.”

“Are you listening to me?” Link sounded more worried now than upset.

“Yes.” Allen’s heart felt sluggish, _he_ felt sluggish.

“Okay.” Only then did Allen realize they had walked to the apartment door and Link was unlocking it, keys jingling. Link had to physically pull Allen inside by his free hand because Allen couldn’t get his feet to move on their own. It was like he had been standing on molasses. “Would you like to go to sleep?”

“I have to plan the funeral.” Allen was going to stop breathing if he didn’t find some motivation to live that didn’t involve black suits and white roses.

“That can wait until tomorrow,” Link said, leaving Allen standing by the door. He returned shortly with a glass of water. “You haven’t had food or water all day, you should at least hydrate.”

Allen took it. The glass was cool against his palm and it was cold in his stomach. His stomach that felt like it was filled with something heavy.

Handing the empty glass back to Link, Allen said, “I don’t think I can sleep. Every time I blink, I picture his dead body.”

“Then lie down in the bed and we’ll watch TV.”

Allen nodded slowly.

There, on Link’s bed with Tyki’s plastic bag of Link’s laying on his clothed chest, Link gently rocked in and out of Allen like he was made of glass and he didn’t want to break him with his cock. Neither of them were fully hard, not after what happened not two hours ago.

There were no sensual touches, no kissing, only the simple movement of hips thrusting in and out. It was nothing like when Tyki would fuck him, up against the wall, sharing breathless kisses, tongues rubbing against each other as Tyki’s cock rubbed his prostate. He would touch Allen everywhere he could reach and Allen would do the same.

When Allen came, he clenched around Link hard and Link came into him, a rush of warmth. It only served to remind him that Tyki would never do that again. As Link pulled out, Allen curled up into a ball and cried, cum leaking from his hole.

“I’m sorry, I just don’t know how to handle this.”

“You’ll take it one day at a time,” Link said, turning down the TV, but not turning it off so they would have something to fill the silence.

Allen nodded, ear rubbing against Link’s soft pillowcase. He could feel the wetness from his tears collecting against his cheek and ear, like condensation on a glass. Allen longed for another cigarette, for the memory of when he would steal Tyki’s and take a couple drags.

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow he would plan the funeral, have a couple cigarettes, go through the things Tyki had gone into the hospital with.

He had a tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
